


写给西弗------Forever Prince

by levin61



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 旧文存下2333
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levin61/pseuds/levin61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4年前写的，太耻了，我存个心情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	写给西弗------Forever Prince

小学四年级开始看HP，从此年复一年处在等书和等电影的状态，如今已有七年。书早已完结,现在还在等年底上映的死圣上的电影。看了死圣后，一直想写写西弗，这个勇敢的男人。  
时光倒转回你的少年时期，你住在河边的蜘蛛尾巷，穿着过短的牛仔裤和滑稽的长衬衫，和少年的莉莉交谈，你很高兴在这里遇到你的同类。你羡慕莉莉开朗活泼的个性，这是从小备受不和睦家庭折磨的你所不从有的。莉莉像一个小太阳，照亮了你阴云密布的心，那段开学前两人在一起玩的日子应该算你一生中最美的日子了。郎骑竹马来，绕床弄青梅，恬静悠扬的时光里，你和莉莉盘着腿，面对面坐在小河边，你回答莉莉关于巫师界的问题。她问你，麻瓜出身有什么不同么？你闪烁着黑眼眸，犹豫了一下，仍说“不会，不会有什么不同”。你是知道的，那时在很多人眼里，麻瓜出身的孩子还是有别于巫师世家的孩子的，这么为莉莉着想的你可知道，五年后，你亲口骂莉莉“泥巴种”，你可知道，眼前这个姑娘。只有这段时间是属于你的，日后你与莉莉将会愈行愈远。

当分院帽喊出格兰芬多的那一刻，你与莉莉苦笑的对视，就是缘之将近的时候了。莉莉跑向了格兰芬多的长桌，就是独自一人跑向了没有你的未来。

莉莉在学校如鱼得水，级长，女学生会主席，你开始害怕莉莉会离你而去，你害怕詹姆把莉莉夺走，你向莉莉证实，那时你真的很不自信。

莉莉走上了正派女巫都走过的路，她开始劝你，不要再学用黑魔法，不要再跟一帮以黑魔法为乐的人为伍。你并没有听进去，你认为这无关紧要，只是一些玩笑。如果这个时候你听莉莉的话，那么可能是莉莉.斯内普而不是莉莉.泼特了。如果上天给你一次再来的机会，你一定会做出更好的选择的。当莉莉开始不再亲切的叫你西弗；当她站在公共休息室门口对你说：“你选择了你的路，我选择了我的。”的时候，你是什么感受？这句话一个也看HP的人也对我说过，我亲身体会到听到后的痛苦。西弗，我知道你听到后有多难受。

 

后来，后来，我想你做了一生中最后悔的事，那个预言，你为了弥补，你去找邓不利多，你仍想尽力保护莉莉。哪怕站在伏地魔的对立面。但莉莉仍死了，你无法原谅莉莉因自己的告密而死。你在邓布利多那里接下了保护莉莉.伊万斯和詹姆.泼特的儿子哈利.泼特的任务。从此扮演着双料间谍的角色，时刻把脑袋装到提篮里。不能怪你一直对哈利厌恶，任何一个人看到自己心爱女孩和讨厌的人的孩子都会有一种复杂的心理，何况那个孩子还长着和妈妈一样的湛绿双眸。一直以来，你扮演着大反派的角色，没人喜欢你，没人理解你，你没有朋友，也没有亲人。我想莉莉走后的每一天，对你来说都是折磨和对自己的谴责。

 

后来，西弗，你终于长成了对自己负责的成年人，却只能用余生来表达你对莉莉没说出口的爱。你踏上了反对伏地魔的危险之路。没有人相信一个忠实食死徒的临时倒戈。但邓布利多信,他相信你，他相信你对莉莉的爱。他给你这个机会，让你减轻内心的痛苦。邓布利多死后，你  
成了全校师生都厌恶的校长，人们都相信你是凶手，我以前也恨你杀了邓布利多。你依然呆在霍格沃兹，遵守这对邓不利多的承诺，尽全力保护学生，尽管不被人理解。你制止别人当着你的面说泥巴种这个词时，是不是想起了当初鲁莽的你。

在无数个无眠的夜里，你会想些什么？你会不会受不了这种生活，罗琳没有正面细腻的描写过你，你把一切都挺了过来，周围厌弃的眼神，卧底的危险，失去莉莉的痛苦，你是一个真正的勇士。

王子的故事 这一章真的是看一遍哭一遍，Forever Prince, Forever西弗。穷极一生，你好像都没有机会对莉莉说出那三个字，当你被纳吉尼攻击奄奄一息，看到哈利，这个让人想起原因就痛苦的存在，该是怎样的心情，这个你保护了七年的男孩。你对他说“看着我”，是不是想最后看一遍莉莉的眼睛，黑眼睛对着绿眼睛，一秒钟后，黑眼睛深处的什么东西永久的消失了，你到死，也没有亲眼看到伏地魔的死，这是你的遗憾吧。

在这个高速运转的时代，很难相信真的有这种爱存在，如果有，那个女孩一定是世界上最幸福的女孩，因为有一个人用生命爱着她。西弗，你的一生都很悲哀，小时候被父母厌弃，长大后失去了青梅竹马，最后又被伏地魔毫不惋惜的杀死。这样灰色苍白的一生，你可能会被大多数人厌恶，但你对莉莉的爱贯穿整个生命，敢于日月争辉，让你变得耀眼，独一无二。

你在用你的生命守护莉莉，你的守护神----牝鹿，和莉莉的一样。最后的战役，哈利大声告诉伏地魔：他不是你的人，从你想对我母亲不利的那刻起就不是了，他几乎爱了我母亲一辈子，从他们孩提时代就开始了。你听到了吗？这是莉莉儿子对你的肯定，你一生中为数不多的肯定。

你的故事，让无数人落下泪来，眼泪汇成一条河，希望能带走哪怕一点点你的痛苦。人们总说：”哪怕是生命中最深切的爱恋，也终究敌不过时间。”你却让人看到了，what real love can do

 

what real love cando

 

最后那个镜头，两个孩子，在落日的余晖下对坐。

\----“Severus?"

A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name.

\----"yeah?"

\----"西弗勒斯？”

听到她叫自己的名字，斯内普的嘴角掠过一丝笑意。

\-----“嗯？”

 

这是我看过的所有小说中，最浪漫的一段描写了，西弗，我不愿记得后来的你背负复仇之业不苟言笑的样子，我也不愿记得你被詹姆欺负后恼羞成怒面目狰狞的样子。我只想记得这时的你，微弯的嘴角，柔和的眼神，这才是真正的西弗。

HP里那么多的人物，我最喜欢的，从不是你，完美的小天狼星或邓布利多又或赫敏哈利，但你却是我一直以来最为敬仰的热。我相信爱，觉得你，真的不易。

西弗，你从不是什么良善之人，这点你也不加掩饰，所以没有人喜欢接触你，你孤独的向着那个目标前进，一路多危险，只有自己知道。这种悲凉，不是一般人承受的了的。这让我更加佩服你。Brave Heart.

阿不思.西弗勒斯，你知道么？莉莉的儿子用这样的方式纪念你，最后的最后，他给自己的儿子用了他曾经最恨的老师的名字。你听到了么？哈利说你是他见过的最勇敢的人。我知道你根本不需要世人的肯定，你只是做了你认为该做的事，你只是一个普通人，却用生命重新诠释了爱，真爱永存。

你永远的离开了这个没有欢乐可言的世界，我为你祈祷，在另一个世界，你会有一对爱你的父母，有相亲相爱的妻儿，你会忘记前尘痛苦的种种，活得安乐而满足。这是你应得的爱，你应得的爱的回报。

我用我笨拙的笔触记载下你给我的所有感动，希望在某年某月某一天还能心情湿润的想起，并且永远也不会忘记。 

 

 

西弗，愿你幸福。

2010.8.19


End file.
